Facing Reality
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have been together since she was 18 years old. They find out that she is pregnant and they are getting married, but when Lissa and Christian end up kidnapped, it takes all their strength to find them.


**Facing Reality**

**By: Sheena Hollimon**

It has been two years since Lissa and I graduated from college. I was her guardian and Dimitri was Christian's. The four of us were happy as ever. Lissa and Christian lived together inside the Queen's palace and Dimitri and I lived in the North Tower of the palace.

The Queen was retiring and handing her title over to Lissa. There was only a slight problem, the queen still had some issues against Lissa being with Christian, and therefore wanted me to do her dirty work and break the two up. She wanted Lissa to be with her nephew Adrian. The problem with that is, half the time Adrian is drunk and the fact that Lissa is happy with Christian. So the queens ideas won't work.

"I'm sorry your highness, but my job is to protect Lissa and not hurt her, therefore, I will not upset her just because you don't like her boyfriend. So I suggest you get use to the only son of the Ozera's." I told the bitch. She looked at me and started to lash out at me, when I fainted. I didn't know what was goning on with me lately. It was so unlike me to do that. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the palace hospital. I looked around and saw Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian looking down at me.

"W-What happened? How did I get here?" I asked

"You fainted, Rose. The queen called us and I called Dimitri," said Lissa.

All three of them had a concerned look on their face, not to mention Christian looked a bit scared and Dimitri looked a bit relaxed, with this big grin on his face. They looked like they knew something . I wondered what it was that they knew.

"Alright, spit it out! You three know something and I want to know what it is !" I shouted

"Sweetie!" Dimitri smirked "You know how they say that dhampirs can't reproduce with one another?" I looked at him and nodded, but was a bit confused. "Well that myth is no longer true, because babe, you are pregnant! We are going to be parents!" I looked at them and had the urge to smack Dimitri in the face, but didn't. Instead I screamed and didn't know what to do or say, so I just closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. I opened my eyes and started crying, I was scared shitless. I didn't know what was going to happen.

Lissa reassured me that things would be ok and that she would always be there for me. I couldn't leave her unprotected. I guess Dimitri had read my mind or something, cause just then a familiar face walked in. I couldn't believe it, it was my mother, out of all the guardians it had to be my mother. Why couldn't it have been Eddie or Meredith? Why my mother? I looked at her and turned away from her. I didn't want her to guard Lissa. I loathed my mother and wanted her to leave. I turned to Dimitri and smacked him in the face. I have no idea why they contacted her at all. I wanted nothing to do with my mother.

Dimitri knew I was upset and asked for Lissa,Christian, and my mother to leave, so he could talk to me in private. The three of them left and Dimitri closed the door.

"Look babe, I know you don't really talk to your mother and all, but she's a perfect candidate to help guard Lissa!"

"Dimitri, love! I wish you would have spoke to me first you know how I feel bout my mother and besides, she's not the best candidate to help me. You could have had Tamara or Alberta, or even Eddie or Meredith they are really great for helping me protect Lissa." I yelled

"I'm sorry Roza! They were unavailable." He said

I was so emotional at this point. I didn't know what to do anymore. One thing is for sure, I wanted Dimitri to hold me and say things will be fine. He kissed my forehead and left me to rest. That night I tossed and turned. I was having a nightmare and I woke up screaming and crying. I dreamt that Dimitri was leaving me for some other guardian. I couldn't go back to sleep, I just sobbed and curled up on my bed and started rocking.

I had to get a message out to Lissa. So I closed my eyes and concentrated so I could send her a psychic message. _"Lissa get Dimitri for me and bring him to the palace hospital."_Ten minutes later Dimitri came waltzing in with a worried look on his face and Lissa looked concerned. I was still crying when they came in. I looked at Dimitri

"Roza,sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"I had a terrible dream that you were leaving me for someone else." I cried.

"I would never do that babe!" Dimitri reassured me.

He hugged me and leaned forward to kiss me. I embraced him and we stayed like that for twenty minutes, then he released and looked over at Lissa who'd been standing there. I turned to her and smiled. She smiled back then went off to Christian. Dimitri stayed with me in the hospital for a little bit longer until the nurse came in told him he had to leave. So I went back to sleep and dreamt of happier things. I was released from the hospital the next day and went straight to Dimitri and mine place and was put on bed rest for a couple of weeks due to stress.

I was upset about that. I wanted to still guard Lissa and protect her, but no the doctor put me on bed rest, so Im stuck in the place not being able to do anything to help her. I knew that I would go crazy for two weeks not doing anything, so I begged Dimitri to let me go guard Lissa for a few hours a night and he agreed that it would do me some good to get out a lil bit and have something to do and not be crazy. I was glad that he agreed to it. Normally he would say no to something like that. But hey if it made me happy then he was all for my happiness. I got to spend time with Lissa and she was all giddy about me being pregnant, that she couldn't wait to get pregnant either. She and I wondered what I was going to have. We both hopped that it would be a girl. We talked bout the baby and she helped me with writing down names for both boy and girl. I wouldn't know for another few months what I was going to have. I still was hoping that since I was pregnant that Dimitri would propose to me. Since that would be the right thing to do, but who knows when he would ask me. I am just hoping that he would surprise me. I was beginning to feel the effects of being pregnant. I had morning sickness, which really sucked. I couldn't keep anything down with out puking it back up.

Dimitri was so patient with me, he would check on me to see how I was doing and he would bring me things that I could keep down, like soup and mashed potatos. I was so glad to have him as my boyfriend. One day we were finishing up our shifts, when he grabbed me and got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. Of course I told him yes. He had gotten me the most expensive ring ever. It was platinum diamond that was 18kt. I was in awe and so giddy. I gave him the most passionate kiss ever and he embraced it. We stayed like that for thirty minutes before releasing. When we got back to our place, he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. I guess he wanted to practice for the big day. Which I am thinking we should do after the baby is born. I couldn't wait to show Lissa my ring it would be so interesting to see her reaction. I wonder if she would be happy for us.


End file.
